Written in Reverse: The Uncharted Depths
by LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: This is your average time travel fix-it AU, except for the part where Nico is, well, Nico, and derails the whole timeline by accident. With old enemies, new allies and everything in between, it would take no less than a miracle to keep things from flying off the rails. Nico has an objective- in Tartarus of all places. Will he be successful? Hope you like it!
1. Prologue: Nico is in Tartarus again

**Disclaimer:**

The PJO universe doesn't belong to me. The plot was loosely inspired by _IdeasCornicopia'_ s story, _Nico di Angelo and the Bane of the Gods_. The story, the way it's written, most of the incidents and some other aspects are the ones that are my own. There may be a few OCs sprinkled in later, but who knows?

 **Dedicated to** :

Hey Aquila! This is dedicated to you, for your birthday! Hope you enjoy it!

 **Summary:**

This is your average time travel fix-it AU, except for the part where Nico is, well, _Nico_ , and derails the whole timeline by accident. With old enemies, new allies and everything in between, it would take no less than a miracle to keep things from flying off the rails.

 **Edit: (7/31/2018)** The preview of the next chapter's up!

* * *

 **Book One:**

 **First Arc: The Uncharted Depths**

 **Chapter 1: Nico's in Tartarus... again**

* * *

On second thoughts, Tartarus wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Sure, everything conspired to kill you. But if one puts it into perspective, it was really just a condensed version of the life of an average demigod.

In any case, it was practically a garden of roses compared to the surface.

After all, none of his friends were here.

And what wasn't there couldn't be stolen.

His musings were rather rudely interrupted as one of the many monster blisters burst. A newly-formed monster pounced on him with a gleeful squeal.

 _Empousa, 350 attack points,_ thought Nico absent-mindedly.

He cut it down without much effort.

Even after so long, his subconscious tendency to recall the Mythomagic name and points of each god/monster he faced stayed with him.

It was irritating, yet somehow soothing in its familiarity.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been able to play for _way_ too long.

But that was understandable. There were other things that held higher spots on his priority list.

Things that required an unfortunate soul to go though the uncharted depths of Tartarus with a toothcomb.

Huh.

Maybe someone would write a book with a title like that.

"The Uncharted Depths."

Who knows, maybe someone already had.

But he was getting off track.

Since he was the aforementioned unfortunate soul… well.

Here he was.

You might want to know why- many people had asked him if he _had_ to do this. Anyone sane would've stopped ages ago.

His answer was usually a polite request to keep all unwanted and unnecessary noses out of his business.

But.

If he was being honest with himself…

He could've given up.

He probably should've given up.

Heck, he _would've_ given up in any case but this.

But… _his_ words still rung in his ears-

The last words of his dearest friend…

 _'_ _The next time we'll meet, it'll be in the Underworld. I'll be waiting for you. So promise me, Nico. Promise me that you will either kill Gaia, or die trying.'_

And he had promised, how could he not have?

With trembling hands and trembling voice, he had uttered seven words which sealed his fate.

 _I- I promise, Jason. I promise for you._

And Jason had smiled.

He had smiled just before his body went limp and Nico had cried harder for it.

He was so lost in reminiscence that he almost didn't notice that he was nearing the point where he'd stopped the last time.

Time to get back to work.

He stretched his arm out ahead of him and started walking.

* * *

 _Monster._

 _Monster._

 _Nothing._

 _Monster._

 _Monster._

 _Nothing._

 _Monster._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing._

 _Not-_

 _Wait. That can't be right._

Nico peered at the curiously uninhabited area with a frown.

When he was sure he couldn't sense anything, he turned his head to one side and peered at it with the corner of his eyes.

 _Magic was always at its weakest along the edges_.

A golden glint caught at his peripheral vision.

 _Gotcha._

The magical glamour fell away piece by piece until a golden casket stood mounted and chained onto a sleek platform.

The Sarcophagus of Kronos.

Or, at least, that's what he _thought_ it was.

Who could be sure about anything in this Hellish place?

But as soon as his eyes were caught onto the golden glow of the Sarcophagus, all his inhibitions fell away.

That should've been his first clue that not all was as it should be.

Several scenes of the life of Kronos were beautifully carved onto the top of the casket - from his birth, to the fall of the Sky, to the fall of Kronos himself.

 _'_ _This is_ definitely _the Tomb of Kronos_.'

He vaguely registered the thought before it shifted into oblivion.

The uncanny certainty that came along with this thought contradicted his previously stated sentiment.

This should have been his second warning.

As he drifted ever closer to the Golden Tomb, he noticed that the surface of the Tomb wasn't solid.

It _shifted_. Constantly.

He watched enthralled, as pictures began to form.

It was breath-taking.

It was also the third nail in the coffin.

But by then he was far too gone to care.

Before his very eyes, intricate pictures moved across the sides of the Sarcophagus, depicting various instances over various frames of time.

Nico watched, entranced, as scenes of contrasting themes flooded his vision-

Of creation and destruction, war and peace, joy and sorrow, poverty and prosperity, hate and love-

Of piteous life and glorious death, and of course, the vice versa.

It was millions of stories from millions of perspectives, and each clearer than the other.

It was everything and nothing at once, and his brain scrambled to focus on at least one thing at a time.

It was beautiful, it was overwhelming, and Nico felt like he was losing his mind.

 _A gypsy girl, a sleeping star, an oracle who wasn't Delphi's._

The pictures moved faster, and faster, and faster still- until all Nico could do was to watch as his sanity being eroded away in an overwhelming flood.

 _A dreary night, a peaceful rally, and-_

Wait- something's not right.

Nico caught onto that one thought as if it was a life line.

He needed- needed to… He had something to be done.

The hazy mist that had settled in his mind dissolved; leaving him wrong-footed and more than a little frightened.

The dizzying spin settled into a clear pool of gold.

Then, it shifted- slowly, carefully.

His heart skipped a painful beat when it morphed into the heart-achingly familiar visages of his fallen friends.

Percy, Jason, Thalia, Hazel… he was the last of the children of the Big Three.

Hm.

His father was the first of the Big Three to fade, and he, as the Son of Hades, was the last one standing.

It was kind of ironic, in a sad way.

With Percy's death, it was as if his tether to the living world was cut, and his last bit of self-preservation was washed away in a flood of grief.

(He would never ever see those green eyes again… ever…)

With Jason's… well, some things were better left unsaid. But it was the end of his self-destructive spiral and the start of another, only this one sent him into Tartarus.

But a promise was a promise, and he would honor it.

(He could still feel the warm hand on his shoulder, soothing the ghostly pains of Cupid's arrow off his shoulder.)

Thalia's was steeped deep in mystery.

No one knew what, why, where, how- just that she had quit the Hunters and had gone rouge. The only reason they knew she died was because Nico felt her life in the Halls of Judgment when she passed through.

(He could still hear her sobs at her brother's funeral- the last time he, or any of them for that matter, had heard her voice)

After Hazel died, he hadn't spent more than five days at a time at the Alliance Camp between his trips through Tartarus.

(He could barely remember what he'd said to her through his sobs as he hugged her as tightly as he could- mere seconds before Thanatos took her soul back to the Underworld.

Her passing was the most peaceful by far- it couldn't even be called 'death'.)

What they had was irreplaceable.

Their kindness.

Their charisma.

Their _optimism_.

Rare commodities that were rarer still in the face of destruction.

Still, it did little to help them when their time came.

Each of them.

One by one.

Like little tin soldiers, broken by the careless hands of a spoilt brat.

It made his blood boil and his teeth clench.

They were worth more than that.

They were worth _more_ to him.

And he would get even with the person who tore them away from him.

Even if said murderer was the Earth itself.

He would make sure of it.

A deep chuckle startled him out of his reverie.

"Having fun little demigod?"

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Well, well, well. It seems that the rumors are true."

"...Playing around, little hellhound?"

...Kronos' gaze was purely calculative.

"...Surely you are not saying-"

"...Do you plan to live like this forever?"

"A linked bond."

...like all contracts, it had loopholes that could be exploited.

"… _What_."

* * *

 **A/N** : I you like this chapter, and that you'll continue reading this story! The next one's a whooper of a chapter, so stay tuned in. If you have any doubts you can hit me up anytime.


	2. Talk with the Time Lord

**A/N:** Hello people! This is the second chapter of Written In Reverse, or as I like to call it, WIR.

Summary: As Nico finds his objective, he also finds that he _may_ or may not have bitten off more than he could chew. Read on to see the verbal swordplay between the two who are about to become unlikely allies...

Hope you like it Aquila !

* * *

 **Book One**

 **First Arc: The Uncharted Depths**

 **Chapter 2: Talk with the Time Lord**

* * *

"Well, well, well. It seems that the rumors are true. The Gods' Alliance has _finally_ become desperate enough to seek my aid."

Kronos sat upon his Tomb as if it were a throne, his insubstantial visage glowing faintly.

Heavy chains gleaming with an unholy glow clasped his hands and feet.

Nico looked at the other wearily. So this was what had become of the Titan.

Kronos looked him up and down with a dismissive gaze.

"And who may you be, little demigod? Which poor soul did they sacrifice to appease my wrath?"

"… Nico di Angelo."

"The son of?"

"…Hades."

"Oh? One of my grandchildren? And here I was, thinking Mother dear had killed you lot out of _spite_."

Nico shrugged and kept his silence.

"Hmm… but a son of Hades… Ah! It comes back to me now. I have heard of you, Shadow Warrior. But I never thought you'd be this young…"

Kronos tilted his head to one side and then the other.

"And what's more, you seem vaguely familiar," he said thoughtfully.

"We've met," said Nico, briefly.

"Indeed?" Kronos trailed off.

He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Weren't you the brat who challenged me in front of Olympus's gates? Yes, I remember those eyes…"

Nico scoffed.

Kronos smiled, amused.

"But I will give your due credit, without your father's help, the Gods wouldn't have stood a chance. Your timely words tipped the scales."

"I'm wouldn't be so sure about that," said Nico, not without caution,

"My father held family in great regard. I merely reminded him that our family was not as limited as he had so assumed."

"Ha! As if that is any small feat. I would know better than most, the stubbornness of my offspring. But I yield. It seems as if you too share that quality."

Nico tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Is it true that you were trained by the heroes of old? An outstanding honor for any mortal."

"Well, being a child of the Underworld is not without its perks."

"But my sources say you are the more decorated than the heads of the Alliance themselves."

"I am undeserving of such praise, Lord Kronos," he deadpanned.

More decorated than the current heads, yes.

But that was because the _real_ founders were long laid to rest.

That just now, was a barbed insult wrapped in soft velvet.

 _'If you are to win this, it will be by words, not swords_ ,' said the mighty Zeus, bowing under the indomitable pressure of the Sky,

' _You may have a silver tongue Son of Hades, but my Father has had eons to hone his.'_

"But I have heard many great things of you, little Hellhound. My information network is vast and thorough. And while news is slow to reach my ears, it is rarely false."

"I see," said Nico, filing that bit of information for later use.

So there was an information network even here, eh…

"And they tell me, that you witnessed the fall of your father's realm?"

Nico drew a deep breath to quell a surge of anger that took him by surprise with its intensity.

" _Tell me_ ," Kronos crooned,

"How did it feel when your home fell because of the incompetence of your kin? The disappointment that stains your family name?"

But yeah, it didn't really help much.

Nico decided to draw the line where they stood.

 _'If you don't want him to stomp on your weak points, stomp on his. If he pushes, push back. Until the two of you know what lines not to cross, keep testing.'_

Such was the advice given to him by Alabaster Torrington- one of the few demigods who had got through the massacre alive.

"Heartbreaking," he replied, apathetic.

His next words were anything but.

"But less so than being betrayed by your flesh and blood. Tell me, Lord Kronos," he said, mocking the other's words, "How did it feel when your wife left you here to rot?"

Something in the air seemed to change, an unseen tension rising and settling heavily in and around his lungs.

It seems like the topic of his wife was taboo.

"Tell me, little Hellhound, why should I not smite you where you stand?"

A lesser man would have quailed at the tone.

Nico, on the other hand, was just happy to have the other's full attention.

' _Once you find the fatal chink in his armor, stop._ _Wait for the right time to strike and_ strike _.'_

"Apart from the fact that the ancient laws bind you? I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Playing around, little hellhound?"

"Please, indulge my curiosity."

"Hmm. I have a feeling that I'll find you amusing."

"Hah. I thought as much."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, you haven't tried to kill me. Yet."

Kronos bellowed in what Nico belatedly realized was approval.

"I see you have a proposition for me. It would only be polite to hear it out."

"So it would be."

"Very well, little demigod. Convince me."

And hence, Nico started a speech that he never truly believed he would ever use.

He could feel his little sister's hair tickling his shoulder, her warmth pressing against him, as they put this together.

"Gaia has had all those that represent a treat for her killed or worse," started Nico,

"The Big Three fell and their thrones were conquered. The three Kingdoms belonging to them: Atlantis, the Underworld, and Olympus were seized. She finished the other Olympians off while they were down, and hunted down the other Gods without discrimination."

"You know, if this is an appeal to my humanity, I don't have one."

Nico went on, unfazed.

"She had destroyed the two demigod Camps, Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, before targeting New Rome. Almost immediately after this, she started a massacre. Mortals were slaughtered indiscriminately, left, right and center."

"How does that affect me?" Kronos interrupts again, "Watching your pathetic world crash and burn is _most_ entertaining."

"When the…"

* * *

After all of his attempts at serious conversation were met with sarcasm, Nico felt his patience stretch its limits.

While he enjoyed a witty comment or two as much as the next guy, this was simply ridiculous.

What of the so called 'eon-honed silver tongue'? A seven year old could do better.

But one thing was clear.

The Titan was opposing him simply to oppose.

And Nico was a hair's breath away from _screaming_.

"Little Hellhound, you aren't as entertaining as I'd hoped you'd be."

As Nico spluttered angrily, Kronos yawned.

This was bad.

Not only was Kronos losing interest, he was also getting under Nico's skin.

Kronos blinked at the demigod.

For one moment, white hot rage clouded his eyes.

Nico pretended to scratch his arm to mask his aborted motion towards his sword.

The Titan's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

Kronos' gaze was purely calculative.

Nico took in a deep breath to ground himself.

He couldn't lose his temper this far into negotiations.

But Olympus be damned if the guy didn't have a tendency to fray his nerves.

No, no, wait!

What was going on?

He was used to having a tighter rein on his temper.

Now, it felt like he was fighting back the tide.

But then, again, his patience had never been tested against the fury of Tartarus.

And for that, he had no one to blame but his own self.

Or did he…

But even through his frenzy, he could see that both his and the Titan's patience were steadily dwindling.

So Nico decided to go straight for the kill.

He channeled all his intensity into his next words.

"I don't entertain you?" he snapped, "Fine. Well, maybe this will. You're next on Gaia's hit-list."

Kronos looked taken aback at his words and change of tone.

Nico didn't give the other time to regroup,

"Your mother has a pattern. She first eliminates the strongest, and then goes for the smaller fry as they panic. And who is the strongest of the Titans? You. Are. _Next_."

Kronos frowned, his attention finally caught and held.

"Surely you are not saying-"

"That she'll go after her allies?" Nico cut in, not ready to give up his advantage,

"After her flesh and blood? After her own _children_? You see, that's where you are wrong."

Kronos scoffed, but Nico didn't let him interrupt.

"That is _exactly_ what each of them thought- that they were safe, that the _good Mother Earth_ wouldn't _possibly_ destroy something she claims as her own.

But the fact remains that all that's left of them is the dust that their bones were made from."

"…"

Nico paused for a second, choosing his next words carefully.

"I- The Alliance can't pinpoint what exactly went wrong, but…

We know this much. The power she wields is not her own. It has- corrupted her. Her… very essence, so to speak, has been compromised. Destruction follows her wake. And as for those who are caught in cross-fire…

If your network is truly as thorough as you claim, you should know that the Giants are no more."

Nico looked the Titan in the eye for his next statement.

"If she would kill her favored so easily, what would she do to you?"

The Titan's silence was unnerving, but Nico forged on, his voice harsh,

"Do you not feel angry? Or jealous?

You helped her subdue your father, yet she does not favor you. You've proven yourself as a mighty enemy of the Olympians, yet she does not acknowledge you.

You almost overthrew Olympus, but she doesn't even think of you twice.

You've sacrificed much, but she doesn't acknowledge it.

Do you plan to live like this forever?"

"…You speak pretty words, demigod," Kronos finally spoke,

"But how can I get behind one who does not hold a candle to her strength?

If you couldn't hold your own with the united strength of the two Camps of Greece and Rome… What have you that Gaia does not?"

That… was good.

 _Real_ good.

It meant that Kronos was considering his offer.

"If you agree to this, we'll have _you_ , when she does not."

"I am flattered that you think I am omnipotent, but I'm afraid I must disillusion you."

Nico shook his head.

"Oh no, we have no such expectations."

Kronos arched an eyebrow.

"The other immortals opposing Gaia have faded or worse. You are the next logical conclusion. I know your opinion on teamwork-"

Kronos rolled his eyes.

"But the fact remains that it allowed Olympus to evade you last time. A wise man learns from his mistakes."

"And so says who? You? A demigod whose kind is notorious for their impulsiveness?"

Kronos sneered.

"You say that a wise man learns from his mistakes? Then I say your Alliance lacks wise men."

Nico bristled.

"You understand why I am reluctant to side with fools."

"Our plans weren't always run-and-gun you know," said Nico quietly.

Kronos looked like he seriously doubted it.

Nico didn't hold it against him.

After all, the Alliance, were following plans left behind by a level-headed child of Athena who had gotten lost in this very land.

Nico had been the one to recover them.

But he knew they were fruitless, the moment he went through them.

Nevertheless, he brought it back.

(It wouldn't do to leave the remains of his friends in Tartarus.

He'd been too heartbroken to continue that particular venture anyway.)

It was no insult to Annabeth's genius- it was pure and simple fact.

If Annabeth was still with them, she herself would have ripped them to shreds.

After all, Nico respected the woman for her fluidity in thinking.

But the fact remained.

Gaia's influence had increased far more and far quicker than anyone had expected.

He tried to warn the others…

But his warning was like a lone voice shouting into the void.

All he could do was watch with despair as the Alliance strangled its own neck with single-minded determination.

However, not all was lost.

This new mission of his, the first Quest in a long time, was a final hope they could direct their efforts to.

"I'll admit that our efforts have been as effective as those of a headless chicken's…"

Kronos snorted at the comparison.

"…But what we lack is direction. Once we have a feasible way to bring achieve our objective, little can stop us."

As much as Nico hated to admit it, they had relied on godly intervention in the form of prophesies for too long.

With the Oracle out of commission, and their ADHD acting up, it was only a matter of time before the demigods started bouncing off the walls.

The Titan's next words shook him out of his thoughts.

"…How do I benefit if I offer my aid to your Alliance?"

Well…

He had his answer on behalf of the Alliance. But as for his own, personally…

Then again, his personal opinion never did matter.

"We will restore unto you your throne of Othrys," Nico finds himself saying with false bravado,

"If all goes well… with Zeus and the Olympians unavailable, there is no immortal who would oppose you."

Nico wasn't all that enthusiastic to have an Overlord.

Especially if it was Kronos.

And for once, he wasn't the only one.

There had been great reluctance when the Alliance told him to convey the incentive to Kronos.

But he was only a messenger in this regard.

And he supposed even the Titan was Solomon compared to a rampaging Gaia.

Kronos smiled as if he knew exactly what was going through his head.

" _If_ in the off chance I accept, how can I be sure I'll receive my throne?"

With those words, he knew that Kronos had made up his mind.

He could only hope that the Titan's decision favored him.

"Why? Is my word not enough for you?"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Swear it."

"Why should I? You go first."

"Swear it, else the deal is off."

"I swear, in name of the Alliance of the Gods, that you will."

"Swear it by the Styx then, little Hellhound."

"Not until you agree to help us first."

Kronos sighed.

"Your caution is remarkable. But we're at a stalemate. Unless you want to discontinue this engagement, answer me this. How do I know that you will keep your word?"

"The same way I know you will keep yours."

"Is that it then?" Kronos almost sounded disappointed,

"We're calling it off due to lack of mutual trust?"

Nico frowned.

"What do you think I spent four years in Tartarus for? There is a way."

"And what, pray, might that be?"

"A linked bond."

In other words, two promises on Janus based off each other.

Tricky to make and trickier to keep.

It had the advantage that it could be made between two parties that had absolutely no trust in the other.

But on the other hand, you do not make it unless you are _desperate_.

If one side broke their half of the promise, they would be subjected to the Will of the Janus unless the other nullifies their end of the bargain.

In simpler terms, if you broke the deal, your life will be _hell_.

Every choice you make, you will choose the _wrong_ one.

In every matter of luck, you _will lose_.

Whatever side you're on, you _will be on the losing side_.

You cannot run, you cannot hide, and unless you'd rather face the wrath equivalent to that of the Styx, your life would be in the mercy of the _one you betrayed_.

It was choice between two great evils, and Nico wasn't sure which was the greater.

But the fact remained that it was a time honored, if a bit outdated, form of contract.

And like all contracts, it had loopholes that could be exploited.

The Titan smiled.

"Fine. I shall go first. I, Kronos, the son of Gaia and Uranus, the Lord of Time and the King of Othrys, swear on the Janus that I will offer my aid, protection and guidance to whatever endeavors you, Nico di Angelo, pursue against my mother, as long as your Alliance keeps true to their word, given by proxy through you to me."

Nico unclenched his hands finger by finger.

This was the moment.

No mistakes, Di Angelo. If you say something wrong, it will all go down the drain.

He'd seen too many promises that have failed over the years, but this one, the one he made to Jason, _can't_ join them.

"I, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, swear this oath on Janus, by proxy of the Alliance of the Gods, linked to the one previously made by Kronos, son of Gaia and of Uranus.

We, the Alliance, will restore unto to you, your scepter, throne and crown, when the Earth has her eyes closed in deep slumber and the mighty Olympians stand death with their noble names cast down, as long as you, Lord Kronos, lend us aid and keep your word."

Kronos had an unsettling look in his eye.

The oath snapped in place like a rubber band.

Nico felt a knot build up in his throat.

(He wasn't entirely sure why, but he was sure it wasn't anything good)

"Well, hero," Kronos said after a pause,

"What would you have me to do?"

Nico took a deep breath.

(This was one thing that he was dreading, even more than the negotiations and the linked bond.)

But the time was nigh.

No time like the present.

A stitch in time saves- okay, he was getting off topic again.

(He felt a little bad for shattering the glowing image Kronos had of him with this stupid plan of his, but such was life.)

"Um, yeah, about that... I was kinda hoping you'd have some suggestions…?"

"… _What_."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Preview:**

"...You do realize that you are insane?"

"...I don't _care_ what you do, or what price I have to pay, I have nothing to lose!"

 _...The past_ is a beast as fierce as they come.

...So much for a level playing field.

...He smirked.

...Nico went white as a sheet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it! Things got a bit technical here, so if you have any doubts, don't hesitate to hit me up.

It's been a wild ride and it's only gonna get wilder, so buckle up. (;P)

* * *

 **Aquila:** Well, whatcha think guys? Isn't she awesome? If you're scratching your head at some points, AK's completed her mission in proving her imaginative superiority. (Ducks in apprehension of verbal swordplay) KIDDING! But seriously, how'd you like it?


	3. An Idea?

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Silver Wolf here, with the next chapter of Written In Reverse. And thank you so _much_ for the 100+ views! Oh, and this chapter is actually a really long one split in two, so it's a bit shorter than usual.

 **Summary** : Nico faces a greater adversary than he previously thought. Read on to see how the 'negotiations' proceed. I promise only one thing- you never know when the tides will turn.

* * *

 **Book one**

 **Arc one: The Uncharted Depths**

 **Chapter Three: An Idea...?**

* * *

"You do realize that you are insane?"

Kronos huffed, trying to show his incredulity.

It would be pretty amusing in any other context.

"You don't have a _plan_?

Just _what_ were you hoping for? Even if, by some miracle you manage to lay your hands on something that is the answer to all our problems- You wouldn't even be able use it?!

Oh Father of the Sky… As you stand, you'll only make things worse. You must have _something_."

That… one hit a bit too close to home.

It brought back memories of some things he wanted to forget.

But to summarize…

* * *

The members of the Council had been against it.

He had to endure verbal lashings like never before.

Reyna, Leo, Piper- the ones he was sure would understand him were his greatest opponents.

He knew how it sounded- suicidal was one word that came to his mind.

Treacherous, was another.

After all, the one whose aid he sought was stained in the blood of his kin.

He faced opposition on all sides.

They rebuked his sanity and intelligence- had he gone mad, or did he become an idiot?

They appealed to his empathy- was he going to leave them alone while they were still mourning for Jason?

They tried to stop him on account of trauma- why would he go to the place that messed him up in a way no one could ever fix?

They used every means of persuasion, intimidation and reverse psychology they knew to dissuade him.

Once he stood firm in his decision, they gave up on him.

He had expected it, to an extent.

But no one had even been there to send him off.

And it felt like he was a lonely twelve once more.

He knew that when he came back, _if_ he came back, it would take nothing less than a miracle- no a _series_ of miracles to get back into their good graces.

He wished that he could've seen Hazel before leaving, but since she was on a quest, he didn't want to risk an Iris message.

But maybe he could just pop over there and… hm.

Who knows when he'd come back. If he was going to die, he'd die with regrets.

Maybe he should give her something to remember him by if he- well, if the worst should come to pass?

His mind sorted through his meager possessions.

There were few things of value.

He had his jacket of course, but he would need it in Tartarus.

His sword would answer to none but him.

He had a few books with his notes and observations hidden in a secret compartment in his bed.

(You _don't_ want to know he discovered its existence.)

But those held his personal thoughts and secret affections and…

(Green eyes flashed through his mind and Nico had to withhold a grimace)

…Yeah, some things needed to stay secret.

And seeing that his only secret-keeper was no longer able to keep his secret…

(Nico felt another pang as he remembered a warm smile coupled with a scarred upper lip)

…His writings will never see the light of day.

But back to his memento for Hazel.

It suddenly clicked.

He didn't know why he didn't think of it before.

He still had the Hades figurine with him.

He took it out presently.

The proud bearing of his father was captured in the twisting metal robes.

His uncompromising personality could be seen in the smooth metal face.

The scepter by its side portrayed his regality.

Nico had always wondered how the artist had encapsulated so much of his father in a lump of metal.

If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that it was one of Leo's works.

But Leo had never seen Hades.

At least, not to his knowledge.

And of course, he had received this present a long, long time ago- long before he met Leo, and long before Leo even _knew_ he was a demigod.

Okay that train of thought had obviously gone down insanity ally.

There was an easier and much more obvious explanation- it was done by Hephaestus.

It _was_ found in his junkyard, after all.

...Why did he start this again?

Oh yes, Hazel's memento.

He decided that the figurine would do wonderfully.

Mind made up, he set off to Thalia's tree.

He calculated rough estimates on where Hazel's quest would have taken her.

And yes, he meant quest, not Quest.

There hadn't been a capital letter 'Q' Quest since the last Great prophesy came to pass.

Not since they'd found Apollo, mortal and miserable- the sole survivor of the fall of Olympus.

But that aside, he needed to find a suitable shadow to travel.

He needed to go all the way to Arizona after all.

He looked around.

 _That one's too small, that one's not dark enough, and the edges aren't clear on that one. Hm. Maybe I should look for one near that tent…?_

But then, his search came to a screeching halt.

There was a flash of green light in the Oracle's room.

Nico ran to the Big House as if the Mother of all Hellhounds was after him.

It was in the early morning, few people were out.

This was fortunate as there was no one to witness his undignified run up the stairs.

Once in, he was unnerved by the green smoke and the creaky voice that said,

"Approach seeker, and ask."

Rachel Dare gave her first prophesy in seven months.

And so, in front of his disbelieving eyes, a series of miracle took place.

* * *

It wasn't until the Fates themselves turned the gears did any of them have even an iota of confidence in his plan.

For Hades' sake, it couldn't even be called a plan.

It was a slapdash bunch of fragments held together by only goodwill and a good deal of foolishness.

And he _knew_ it better than anyone.

But it was one last hope to hold onto.

With this in mind, he glared up at the Titan.

"As you well know, desperate times call for desperate measures. _Thank you_ for the vote of confidence, but I won't make it worse. And _that_ is because of one. Simple. Reason- I _can't_.

Everything hit rock bottom a _long_ time ago, and _this_ is the one last ditch big plan we managed to put together, so _excuse_ me, if it has holes in it.

Even if this works, most of us are either dead or about to die. If something, _anything,_ messes up, well, we won't be the only ones obliterated.

And if that isn't pressure enough, I have a freaking _deadline_. With emphasis on _dead_.

I don't _care_ what you do, or what price I have to pay, I have nothing to lose!"

Nico took a calming breath and continued in a clearer voice.

"So if you think that you any ideas, any at all- I am ready to try it out."

Kronos seemed to consider something.

"Time's up, huh? And prices to pay… Hmm… hmm… hmmm."

Nico's breath caught.

"Did you get something?"

"Well, hm yes, there _might_ be a way."

Nico looked at Kronos with veiled caution and anticipation.

Kronos was silent for a full minute.

"Listen well Nico di Angelo, and keep this in mind," started Kronos somberly,

"'The past' is not an object.

It is not a concept.

It is not a pretty little picture you can touch up as per your whims and fancies.

 _The past_ is a beast as fierce as they come.

It is the dragon jealously guarding its golden hoard, unwilling to give up even a silver of it.

At times, because of kindness or cruelty, it allows a chosen few to pass through its walls. But beware- for if it gains even a whiff of man's greed, it ends the man.

Those who try to change the past are men desperate enough to lay their lives in the justice of one without mercy, just to have a chance of touching that enchanted treasure.

But once one willingly places oneself in its lair…

Even _I_ do not know what happens. I do not know if they fail or succeed. The only evidence I have of them are their remains, shifting through eternity."

Nico didn't really understand what that meant.

But he couldn't quite help the shudder that ran down his spine.

"To one who has nothing to lose, such as I, this may have some merit. The impossible has been done before, hasn't it? But the main problem is that I cannot be in the presence of the Past."

"…What?"

Kronos waved his hand.

"I don't mean to say that I don't exist in the past. It is just that I cannot face it. Can one side of the coin face the other?"

Nico frowned.

It didn't sound logical, but time travel wasn't logical, so maybe it cancelled things out…?

"But the fact remains that if one places himself into the claws of the Past, he can work his way through the Fates' web. And doing so is a long and laborious process."

Long and Laborious?

"Sure, but we don't have the _time_ for that," growled Nico in frustration.

"So we must simply _make_ time," said Kronos with a devious expression.

"How?" demanded Nico, taken aback.

"Well, being me has its privileges…"

Kronos looked amused at Nico's deadpan expression.

"As I said before, there are _reasons_ why I don't change the events of the past. For one, if I send myself back in time, it creates a paradox. And trust me- those are _nasty_. And if I am not present in a time frame, then it will become a time loop, which is nastier. And if- well, you get my point.

"But if it someone else… Well there lies a different set of problems. But those are easier to address."

Nico had a bad feeling about this.

"Time travel is a delicate balance between what was, what is and what is to be. What will be becomes what is, and what is becomes what was. I cannot tamper with that order without dire consequences. Reality itself may collapse like a deck of cards.

However, if the present reality _must_ be collapsed…"

"I see," said Nico, eyes glinting, "One must know the future one must avoid."

"Indeed."

"But… the Fates don't take kindly to interfering with their plans. Without the protection of immortal blood…"

" _Indeed_."

Kronos' smile was all pointy teeth.

Nico felt danger alarms blaring in his head.

Change the topic.

Change the topic.

Change it _now._

"…Moving on to the practical problems we face, the heads of the Alliance had some worries about this venture,"

Not his most subtle maneuver, but he hoped it would redirect the Titan's attention while he caught his bearings.

"Take your shackles, for example. We don't have the key, and without Hephaestus, we cannot make a duplicate-"

"What a foolish little demigod," Kronos chuckled darkly.

"Do you honestly think that any of my pathetic children, let alone the even _more_ pathetic children of my children, can even _dream_ to snuff out my power completely?

 _No_ chain can bind me so _completely_ so that it would immobilize my power. At most, it merely reduces the range of my abilities."

Nico took a weary step back. Kronos continued,

"How else did you think I was able to interact with the traitor Son of Hermes? Do you think that he just stumbled upon the depths of Tartarus, and came across me while enjoying the scenery?"

Kronos didn't even let the implications sink into his mind before continuing his onslaught.

"Who was the one who had placed the seeds of hatred in his heart? Who was the one who turned him against the Gods? Who was the puppeteer in the shadows? Who had been whispering to him in his darkest nightmares?

Trust me, young demigod; you were under my influence long before you set foot on this podium."

"Ah…"

So much for a level playing field.

"But I have given my word. And to honor our agreement, I will send _you_ back in time." Kronos stated.

Nico felt a growing mixture of dread and desperation with every spoken word.

"What?!"

"I will send you back, Nico Di Angelo,"

Kronos repeated slowly, enunciating each word thoroughly as though he was talking to a particularly dense child.

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"You and you alone. You were the only one that was brave enough to come all the way into the depths of Tartarus to ask me for aid. You were the one that swore on the Janus. And if you haven't noticed yet,"

He smirked.

"My deal for assistance and guidance is with you and none other. Your little Alliance's plans have no place in this."

Nico cursed mentally. He _knew_ he had missed something.

"And I will send you presently," said Kronos relentless.

Nico went white as a sheet.

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Now?!"

...Nico saw red.

...Everything was falling apart.

... ** _'Then what_ is _the point?'_**

...Kronos was quiet for a long time.

...He had to know.

"…Ten, for luck?" Nico stalled.

"...It doesn't make a difference."

"...Use it well, Nico di Angelo."

...He was enveloped in the purest pain he had ever, and hopefully would ever, know.

* * *

Hey, so this is my reply to the anon reviews. Thank you for reviewing!

 **Guest** (chapter 1): Thank you so much! You really made my day. (:))

 **Matt** : I was hoping that someone would bring that up. No, Nico did not come out to Percy, nor did he get together with Will. The reason being, well... it's cause they're dead. Percy never made it out of Tartarus, and Will died by Octavian's hand because Nico wasn't there to save him. But more of that later. And if you are under the impression that Nico is being played like a fiddle in the hands of Natalie MacMaster- you'd be right.

Oh, and before the rest of you start throwing rotten veggies at me, I have only one thing to say to my defense: I plead the fifth so that there won't be any spoilers. ;)

But seriously guys, it get's better. After all, this is just you're average time travel _fix-it_ AU... ;P

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that's basically it for today. Oh, I'm planning for an Easter egg in the last chapter of this arc. Would anyone be interested? Did you like it Aquila?

I bid you Adieu for today.


	4. Endings and Beginnings

**A/N:** Hey guys! This marks the last chapter of the first arc. From this chapter on I'll be updating once a week on Saturdays (if all goes well). Also thank you for the +200 views! And before you go into this chapter, I have one thing to say. All good things come to those who wait. ;)

 **Summary** : Things come to a breaking point. What will be the last straw on the Camel's back? Which side will fortune favor? And is anger really a chosen response...? Read on to see how the long struggle comes to a climax. One way, or another.

 **(Edit: 8/19/2018)** I've added a url for the next chapter: s/13036872/1/Written-in-Reverse-Ab-Incunabulis

* * *

 **Book One**

 **First Arc: The Uncharted Depths**

 **Chapter 4: Endings and beginings**

* * *

"Now?!"

Nico's voice is higher by an octave as he cried out,

"But I need to- That- That wasn't the deal, Kronos!"

"The _deal_?" He sneered, "You know, it didn't escape my notice that you didn't give any details regarding the question _when_ in your oath."

Kronos smirked wickedly.

 _Oh_ _Hades_.

No, no, please don't let this happen, why was this happening, how could everything fall apart so easily, after so much of effort- how was it in the least bit _fair_?

"'The mighty Olympians stand death with their noble thrones destroyed'? You have some gall trying to pull that on the Lord of Time himself." Kronos spat out, baring his teeth in a poisonous smile.

He went on with his barrage of words,

"You would have me in the throne as soon as you would have Gaia. You would keep me in chains as she did!"

Nico recoiled as if he were struck.

That statement, more than anything, snapped him out of his state of speechlessness.

"I wouldn't!"

He stared at the other with glaring eyes.

That was taking it too far.

Denying Kronos the throne, sure.

The Alliance hadn't come to a decision by vote, after all.

But leaving an ally chained in Tartarus?

Immortal or not, who did he think he was?

"You dare doubt my honor?" asked Nico lowly, his blood boiling with surprising intensity.

"You don't speak for yourself; you speak for your Alliance! The Alliance led by the very Gods who chained me. Do they take me for a fool? Or did you hit your head too hard all those times they threw you away?"

Nico saw red.

He shouted words that made the very air ring.

Nico suddenly came back to his senses.

He wasn't entirely sure what he'd just said.

But he _knew-_ he. had. messed. _up_.

Big time.

"…Our deal is off."

"But-"

"I don't care about the consequences," said Kronos in a weirdly calm manner.

The oath between them shifted, tightening uncomfortably around Nico.

It was waiting for him to state his position before wreaking havoc on Kronos.

But...

"…I revoke my side as well."

There was nothing else he could do.

If Kronos started to make the wrong decisions _now,_ while Nico was at his mercy… who knows what would happen?

The Titan knew this as well.

The oath snapped like a rubber band.

"In honor of our admittedly short lived truce I will let you walk away alive."

Everything was falling apart.

"Goodbye little Hellhound."

He _had_ to set things straight.

But… how?

And… what Kronos had said… could it be… was it true?

Did they really just use him and…

But surely Kronos was bluffing. Who in the Alliance would be so cruel as to use someone as a mere weapon of war and throw them away once their usefulness had run out?

 ** _'_** ** _Then what did they do to you?'_** crooned a sickly sweet voice in his head.

 _'_ _No. No, they have accepted me now, haven't they?'_

(Something isn't right about this…)

 ** _'_** ** _Indeed? Do you not remember what happened_** **last** ** _time?'_**

 _'_ _No. They didn't- they aren't- it isn't_ like _last time!'_

(Something's wrong…)

 ** _'_** ** _Ah, but that's the thing._** **This** ** _time, your usefulness hasn't run out yet, now has it?'_**

 _'_ _But I- No, that's not the point. No. I don't care if they accept me or not. Maybe they don't maybe they never will. That's not the point.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Then what_** **is** ** _the point?'_**

(What was it?)

"Stop now, Kronos…" said Nico aloud, glaring at the Titan in front of him.

His heard cleared as he gripped that little voice of sanity.

His suspicions proved to be true.

The Titan was playing dirty. He had been pulling at his emotions, painfully.

 _'_ _My husband will play games with your feelings,'_ Rhea warned him with a somber look on her usually warm face,

 _'_ _Flattery, threats, and subtle insinuations will be woven into each word he speaks. He_ will _use your emotions against you, but only if you give him the chance.'_

Too bad he remembered it so late in the game.

But the Titan had listened to him.

Perhaps not all was lost.

"The point, Lord Kronos, is that the Alliance's aim is to save the world from total annihilation. I'm not saying that they are right. I am not saying that their methods are just.

I'm saying that they are doing what needs to be done. While no one else is. While no one else _can_."

Last chance, it was all or nothing,

"So please, if not for your sake, if not the Alliance's sake, Hades, even if not for the sake of life. Please. Do it for your mother."

Kronos fell silent.

There.

Nico had used the last trick up his sleeve. The final bid. The last long shot.

And what a long shot it was.

It had been less than a guess, a passing hunch.

And now, he knew for sure- Kronos loved his Mother. Deeply.

He wouldn't allow her to suffer a fate as horrible as the one awaiting Gaia if she continued on her path of destruction.

If Kronos sided with the Alliance, he had a chance to save her.

They had information.

They had manpower.

Should they be given a solid goal, they had the perseverance to achieve it.

It was time that was the key factor.

But the Titan's decision was balanced on a knife's edge.

The scales could tip either way.

Kronos was quiet for a long time.

"You are quite courageous, little Hellhound,"

Nico held his breath.

"I have decided. I will give you two options."

Nico felt dumbstruck, but nodded once.

It wasn't over yet.

"One, I will send you back. I will clear up any issues of paradoxes, doppelgangers, time loops and other sorts of anomalies that may occur in the flow of time. _But,_ "

Kronos paused for a second.

"You will have absolutely no say _when_ I will send you."

Nico's eyes widened.

"All I can assure you is this- it will be before the reawakening of the Earth," said Kronos.

That- He was asking for a lot.

And Kronos knew it, too.

He had to know.

He was asking him to give full reign over, well, practically everything.

Apart from the obvious, 'he would be sending me back in time' complication, what would he do to him on the way?

Who is to say that he will reach his destination alive?

Who is to say that he will reach his destination whole?

And when was then and where was there?

After all, 'Before Gaia's resurrection' was a pretty vast time bracket.

For all he knew, he would be dumped into the Pacific Ocean in the middle of the Wang Shu Period or something.

"In exchange, you will need to save my Mother from corruption."

Would anything he could do even make a difference?

But wait- there was another option, wasn't there-

"Option number two, you turn around and walk away without looking back."

Nico felt his heart sink. There was no way he possibly could go back now-

"Can't we negotiate the terms?" Nico tried weakly.

"…I expect your answer in seven counts."

"…Ten, for luck?" Nico stalled.

"…One,"

Nico frowned. He thought about his comrades. They would tell him not to take the deal.

But he was so close.

"Two,"

Every particle of his being was screaming at him to step down.

But he was just _so close_ to victory _._

"Three,"

If he didn't do this, it was over.

All that effort would amount to nothing.

"Four,"

And if he did this…

His reality wouldn't exist.

His memories, his promises…

It would all amount to less than a dream.

"Five,"

But he had come so far; he was this close, so close…

"Six,"

He wouldn't let all their efforts go waste, he couldn't- he was in too deep.

"And seven. Have you made your decision?"

Way too deep.

"Yes, I have."

"Well, then. Let's hear it."

He had no choice.

He couldn't afford to walk away now.

That left only one option left by elimination, and he had to take it, no matter what the cost.

"If you're waiting for the grass to grow…"

Nico let out a sharp exhale.

It was probably better like this anyway.

He looked up into the cold golden eyes trained him before saying the words which he knew would change his life forever,

"Send me back."

Something briefly flickered in Kronos' eyes, but it was gone before Nico could fully decipher it.

But one thing was clear.

Kronos hadn't expected him to make that choice.

"Are you sure? I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"It doesn't make a difference."

Kronos closed his eyes for a second and nodded slightly.

When opened his eyes again, he smiled.

It wasn't a nice smile, or even a mean smile.

It was a smile that chilled Nico to the bone and sent danger signals blaring in his mind.

It was the smile of a madman.

"Very good, little demigod. I must say that you surprised me. And I am not easily surprised. Congratulations, you are now an official time traveler!"

And suddenly, Nico couldn't talk, couldn't protest, as Kronos' magic engulfed him.

The breath in his lungs chilled.

His hand tightened its grip on his Stygian Iron sword as he felt himself levitate, his toes losing touch of the ground.

He felt panic sinking its claws around his chest.

Gods, he should have known this was a bad idea.

He was going to die. The bells that heralded death were singing to him.

He'd never see his friends again, he'd never get to say goodbye, and he couldn't keep his promise to Jason.

He will never be able to watch Gaia fall or avenge Hazel and Jason and- and everyone else who fell.

Because this is the end of Nico di Angelo.

...Except it wasn't?

Kronos's voice cut through the fading high-pitched sound.

"A few words of advice, little demigod," said he.

Though his breath was ice in his lungs, he was still breathing.

And while his feet were off the ground, the spookiness ended there.

 _'_ _Am I going to die or not?'_ wondered Nico wildly.

"Things will change significantly. A time traveler _always_ causes ripples in the timeline, and one ripple _always_ leads to another."

His fingers tingle.

"The trick is to make them work in your favor. And in any case, or rather every case, you yourself will be your greatest enemy."

A weird fuzziness starts to fill his head.

"I will send you to the moment that changed your life. And let it be known. This shall be the _only_ favor I will ever grant to a Demigod."

His eyelids start to feel heavy, and he has to struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Use it well, Nico di Angelo."

He has about a second to feel surprised at the sincerity of the sentence before the world around him blurred into black.

It was calm, quiet and he held absolutely no control of anything.

In many ways it was like shadow travel. And in many ways, it wasn't.

There was no faint sound of wind rushing in his ears.

There were no tunnels through which he could pass through at the speed of light.

There was no thrill of speed, no adrenaline, no excitement.

He was just suspended in the middle of space, drifting leisurely in no particular direction without a single care in the world.

After a few minutes, (Or on the other hand it could have been a few hours. Or was it seconds? It really was difficult to tell) he saw a sphere of light the size of his palm, floating a few feet (inches? miles?) away from his face.

He managed to coax his facial muscles to work just enough to squint at it.

And just like that, his world was suddenly filled with sound and colour.

Unsynchronized images and sounds flashed across his mind in fast forward, stills from various memories of his life were brought to focus before they were snatched swiftly, almost harshly, away-

 _The bright laugh of a young girl in a floppy green cap; the smooth, cold surface of the Hades figurine that cost him the last remaining mortal member of his mortal biological family,_

 _A silver arrow flying swift and true through the air,_

 _A Mother's soothing voice, singing an Italian lullaby; the life of Maria di Angelo torn by a flash of lightning,_

 _The smell of exotic flowers in his step-mother's enchanted garden,_

 _The stern visage of the God of the Underworld seated on his throne of bones; his father saying how proud he was of him,_

 _Warm, wet tears, flowing like blood from a fresh wound,_

 _The first meeting with a boy with curious, twinkling sea green eyes; the same determined eyes_ looking _at him as its owner let go of a high ledge to fall into a deep chasm which they both knew led to Tartarus,_

 _The sweetness of strawberries grown with the blessing of Dionysus,_

 _The sight of a lonely ghost with the aura of Hades- no Pluto -under a tree in the fields of Asphodel; his last hug with his step-sister,_

 _The sight of a stoic praetor on the banks of the little Tiber as he dragged both himself and his newly-found half-sister onto shore; the familiar warmth of a friend's embrace,_

 _The smell of delicious brownies of a frequented bakery in new Rome,_

 _A silver diadem resting upon a head of curly dark hair; a shield with the heart-stopping visage of Medusa,_

 _The sight of a pair of impossibly blue eyes with electricity crackling in them and Jason Grace's last bloody smile;_

Beginnings and endings flew through his mind at the speed of light.

The last thing Nico Di Angelo saw of that Timeline was the mirthful gold eyes of Kronos as he gazed at the newest depiction on his Sarcophagus- a young dark-haired man standing in front of a rectangular box in Tartarus.

Then, he was enveloped in the purest pain he had ever, and hopefully would ever, know.

* * *

 **Preview:**

Nico opened his eyes to meet a blurry world.

 **...** He probed lightly, as gentle as a feather.

...Huh. So the time travelling thing actually worked.

...This… wasn't supposed to happen.

... _Percy._

 _..._ Being short sucked.

..."Hey, Mythomagic _is_ not stupid!"

..."But he _is_ after us in particular."

..."Yes!" he whooped- And choked for air as something closed around his throat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Time for the Easter egg! Well, more of a poll, really. But it will decide the future of this story. You can either review or vote on the main page thing on the AnneAquila account profile.

The options are as follows:

1\. Vagabond

2\. Unconciousness

3\. Evil Army

Depending on the answers I get, I'll shape the story accordingly. Don't worry! All answers are good answers.

And no answer is absolute. ;P

Hope you liked the chapter, good bye for now!


	5. Preview: After the Pain Subsides

**A/N:** Please consider this as a preview of the Second Arc : **Ab Incunabulis.**

 **Summary:** Nico thought that, after going toe to toe with the Lord of Time himself, he would find the things that came after relatively easier. Nico thought wrong. What lies in store for our little ball of darkness?

* * *

 **Book One**

 **Second Arc: Ab Incunabulis**

 **Chapter 5: After the Pain Subsides**

* * *

Nico opened his eyes to meet a blurry world.

And immediately closed them again.

 _If you do not see them, they cannot see you,_ he reminded himself.

A child's myth that, when in a place like Tartarus, might mean the difference between life and death.

He did a quick mental pat down.

No burns or bleeding wounds.

Slight dizziness, but that was to expected.

Scull ring, intact.

Aviator's jacket, check.

Stygian iron sword- absent.

He sent his powers flowing parallel through the ground, not through the Earth itself, but through the structure which held him.

Weird. He felt unusually… detached.

In Tartarus, there were many creatures which held powers over the mortal mind.

On one hand, some were harmless, that is- as far as anything of Tartarus could be called as such.

(And what that said about Nico…)

However, on the other hand, some creatures were simply vicious-

They could hamper one's sense of sight, smell, or touch.

(Who could you trust if you couldn't trust yourself?)

They could deceive one to believe that one's closest friend is one's vilest foe.

(He didn't bother with these much because he knew none of his friends were down there with him. But he had to wonder… was this how Percy, or Annabeth, met their end?)

They could make one think that one had hardly enough space to breathe, when in reality one was in an empty piece of land the size of a football field.

(He hated those as they reminded him of his time in the jar. If the Seven came even minutes later… he didn't even want to think about it)

They could mess with his perception of reality.

But they had one thing in common- they could _not_ mess with his powers.

And this particular fact came in use more times than he'd liked to admit.

But he digressed.

From what he could tell, was in a large room, with high walls made of bricks.

He noted some kind of a metal décor with the letters 'W' and 'H' written in fancy lettering mounted on one of the walls.

Rows of tables, no benches, no- bleachers?

Was he in a school then?

There were overwhelming signals of mortal life all around him, making it hard to differentiate.

Maybe he was in an Alliance camp?

He doubted it, but seeing that they seemed content to let him be, he decided to come back to that later.

There was some 'monster' activity outside of one of those doors.

It was nothing he couldn't handle- maybe a single monster of upper medium to mid-range potential, or a group of a few small order monsters.

The air wasn't poisonous, the ground wasn't alive.

Okay, he was fairly certain that he was _not_ in Tartarus.

 _That's_ one _load off my back_.

Nico then sent out a silver of his consciousness into the ground to check for the presence of Gaia.

He probed lightly, as gentle as a feather.

He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, after all.

To his surprise, he felt the absence of the aggressive, omnipotent power that could be felt just below the surface ever since Gaia awoke.

Hopefully, that meant that there was no rip in the Space-Time continuum.

And as an added bonus, he was still in one piece.

No less particulate than usual.

Huh.

So the time travelling thing actually worked.

There was peace and quiet all around.

Well, speaking in the sense that the world was not ending, not that there was actual _peace_ and _quiet_.

He fully opened his eyes and let them feast on his surroundings.

The room was packed with children with clean clothes and faces, some of whom looked rather familiar, now that he thought about it…

Judging from the bleachers placed- in a C-like shape around the side opposite to the door- it was an auditorium of sorts.

There were children dancing in the middle, to a song that was… Jesse McCartney?

It was foreign to him, the way these mortals seemed to have no care of the war- and yet…

Somehow, he had a feeling of déjà vu.

How strange.

He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the juncture between two rows of bleachers.

That was when he realized that something was really wrong.

His center of balance was unstable, and there seemed to be… less of him than usual.

It was like almost like he'd- _shrunk_.

This… wasn't supposed to happen.

As he peered down at himself, he noticed that his hands were much smaller than his familiar ones, almost like those of…

 _Oh Hades_ …

The pieces fell into place with painful precision.

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry.

Could someone _please_ remind him how could he have been such an _idiot_?

 _Oh gods,_ Nico thought.

One part of his brain was screaming,

' _I'm in Westover Hall. I am in_ Westover Hall _. I. Am. In. Freaking. Westover. Hall. I knew I should have scrapped that stupid plan when I had the chance. Now that idiot of titanic proportions has made me_ twelve. _Who in Hades_ does _that!?'_

The other part was even less helpful- it simply went offline.

This was a _major_ complication in the plan. He had expected himself to be a fully capable young man of nineteen, not a twelve year old… kid!

He'd _planned_ that he would stay in the shadows, making several small, but vital corrections of his timeline as it went progressed.

Not that he'd have to relive the past all over again!

(Okay, fine. It wasn't much of a plan really. But in his defense, he had less than three minutes to formulate it.)

It just wasn't _fair_.

What?

Was nothing going to go the way he wanted it to?

"Nico, are you alright?" asked a soft, concerned female voice, cutting his mental breakdown short.

It was a voice that was so familiar, so lovely, and so, so sorely missed, that Nico felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

He whispered in a voice that cracked with unspoken words-

"Bianca."


	6. A word from the Author and Word-Building

Hello y'll! Sorry for the false alarm, but **this is not an update.** But do read on so that I can clarify a few things.

 **Please note:**

A part of the Fifth chapter remains as a preview.

The fifth and sixth chapters are in the sequel to this arc, Ab Incunabilis (which I refer to as AI).

The upcoming chapters under the second arc will be updated in AI

I will use the rest of this doc to give a few head-canons/character profiles on this fic (since I feel I bit bad for troubling you).

Do enjoy!

* * *

 **Regarding Nico's Position in 'the Alliance':**

The guy's dysfunctional. He's lost a lot- his sis (twice that too), his bro, his sort-of-friends, his crush, his mom, his dad (which will be spoken about in length in the upcoming chaps)- but has somehow been put on a bit of a pedestal.

How did this happen?

Firstly, he is distinguished in battle. Regardless of his faults, he is powerful. And he is also smart in terms of strategics. (Street smarts, however... meh. But no one knows him well enough to tell.)

Secondly, he does, despite his prickly side, help people when they're in trouble. He keeps his promises- see Geryon and the Triple G ranch, Bob and his lost memories, and even to Percy- though Percy didn't notice it till the end. If that's not a heroic quality, then I don't know what is.

Thirdly, he's friends with the Seven. You've gotta admit, he has friends in high places. And that's not necessarily a bad thing when it comes to popularity.

Fourthly, he does what he thinks is right- and often, he _is_ right.  
Like c'mon. If Percy didn't take a dip in the Styx, he'd be sleeping with the fishes! If he hadn't checked out the gates of Tartarus, the Seven's quest would've been in ruins! If he hadn't stuck with Minos (who _was_ pretty powerful and thus would have been a valid mentor/teacher figure if he hadn't been so evil), he would never have been the Ghost king!  
And in times of War, where one has to do the unspeakable, the unthinkable and the irreversible- one cannot underestimate what kind of a moral support that would be.

And lastly- the guy does _not_ know how to give in. I mean seriously. It's not present in the Dictionary of di Angelo. You can look it up yourself. And again, that is an irreplaceable quality in a Wartime Leader (though one should also know one's own limits...)  
Victory or Death. That kind of thing can be very very good, or really really bad.

 **Regarding 'the Alliance':**

This will be referenced in the upcoming chapters. It is basically an underground anti-Gaia campaign consisting of most of her haters.

There are gods, demigods, mortals, and even some monsters. And when I say monsters, I don't mean just the sweet ones like Tyson. Some of them are mean, and even dangerous.

This has given them the reputation that is not unlike that of a motley crew having a few powerhouses.

The 'Heads of the Alliance' are like the dignitaries and whatnot. Nobles, so to speak. They are not fighters or strategists (though some are BAMF) and very few of them actually do any good to the war. But they are the ones who have the final say and have something similar to the 'veto' power. Generally, you can think of them as a council of elders, I guess?

As for the Alliance's stance on Kronos, well...

 **Regarding 'the Alliance's Stance on Kronos:**

Kronos hit the nail right on the head.

It wasn't genius or anything, he has moles everywhere and a well woven intelligence network in place. Along with a _lot_ of time on his hands.

But they are not fighters. They do not follow the warrior's code. They have a different kind of pride.

And this is what Nico calls upon when he says that they are the ones doing what needs to be done when no one else is doing it. He doesn't agree with it, but he understands that it is necessary and thinks that it isn't as bad as it looks.

Kronos kinda gets that Nico isn't a bad kid at heart, so he gives him another chance.

Yeah. In terms of tropes, Nico's an Unlikely Optimist in times like these. But luckily, Kronos reset the thing so that the Alliance can't influence Nico. Or can it...?

* * *

If I think of anything later, I'll add onto it.

Thank you for sticking with my story throughout the first arc and I hope that you'll like the second one!


End file.
